


[Podfic] if I'm losing a piece of me (maybe I don't want heaven)

by MoonlightBreeze



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (just a little bit though), Angst, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Insecure Alec Lightwood, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rune Ceremony, Sad Alec, The Author Regrets Everything, does that even apply for podfics?, don't ask me because I do not know, no beta we die like men, other characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: Alec took a deep breath and tried to ignore the tightening of his chest. Today was his rune ceremony, after which he would finally be a real Shadowhunter. He had trained for this moment, had dreamed about it; he should have been delighted at the prospect of finally bearing the angels’ marks. And yet…And yet, he couldn’t breathe.Title is from Troye Sivan's 'Heaven'.~ PODFIC ~
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] if I'm losing a piece of me (maybe I don't want heaven)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I'm losing a piece of me (maybe I don't want heaven)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791114) by [HopeSilverheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart). 



> Hey, guys! A recent event on the Malec Discord server I'm a part of and my friendship with a wonderful author and podfic-er ([Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a)) inspired me to make a podfic for the first time ever. 
> 
> This is a podfic of an absolutely amazing fic by HopeSilverheart. I highly recommend reading her fic, as it's truly a work of art and my voice can't even begin to do it justice. If you like this podfic, make sure to stop by her profile and give her lots and lots of love because she's amazing and she deserves it. 
> 
> With that being said, I really hope you enjoy this! Please go easy on me; this is my first time recording a podfic, ever, and I don't have any professional recording equipment or a clue what I'm doing. (I'm winging it.) 
> 
> As always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

I've decided to host this & any future podcasts on SoundCloud! I hope this is a good fit for everyone. 

**  
**[Podfic of if I'm losing a piece of me (maybe I don't want heaven)](https://soundcloud.com/user-904155129/podfic-if-im-losing-a-piece-of-me-maybe-i-dont-want-heaven)  


I hope you like this and please remember to give the original fic and author some love!

[The original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791114)

[HopeSilverheart's profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart)

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](http://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open!
> 
> Want to embrace your inner chaotic fandom participant? Require somewhere to scream about Shadowhunters and other fandoms? Need writing advice, encouragement, or new friends? [Join our Discord server](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) and find your place in a community of fandom-ers livin' it up! We welcome everyone, and we would love to have you. <3


End file.
